


Dreaming

by dandeloniie



Category: Thai Actor RPF, offgun, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandeloniie/pseuds/dandeloniie
Summary: Off had known Gun for five years even before he meets him in real life.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Dreaming

The plaza is empty when Off walks in. 

We can't help but look around and wonder. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that the place will be this empty 'til now. It's the center of their city — from markets, landmarks and station, everything is there. Still, there's no sign of life except for Off. The usual bustle of people isn't there. All he hears is the sound of the tree leaves being swayed by the wind. It's a bit chilly today and the air isn't helping. 

He decides to investigate and his feet take him to the nearest park. Not the best choice since no one goes there at night that much. Despite the newly installed lights at the paths, it's still not safe to go there alone at dark. 

As expected, no one is there when he arrived. The street lights are blinking and all dimmed. Enough for Off to be more spooked out. He's about to turn around when he hears a sob. It's easy not to notice it but it's there. Off turns around fast and marches inside the park. Determined to find whoever's whimpering he's hearing. 

It didn't take long until he sees a small figure sitting at one of the benches in the middle part of the park. Off can't see his face because he's hiding it in his knees. But it's evident by the way his shoulders shake that he's the one bawling his hearts out at the middle of the night. 

"Hey!" Off calls as he approaches him. The boy stills for a moment but continued to cry, ignoring Off's presence. 

Frustrated, Off taps his shoulder to get his attention. "Why are you crying alone here, kid?" He questions a bit rudely. He doesn't like it when someone ignores him. 

"Why don't you mind your busi—" The boy is about to lash out on him, his head finally looking up from being burrowed in his knees. The annoyed expression on the stranger's face slowly melts into confusion, a manifestation of Off's current feelings too. But the realization quickly dawned on him, a crease suddenly appearing in his forehead as he glares at Off.

"You!" He accused, pointing finger to Off's face. The boy said it in a way that makes Off feel guilty despite not knowing what he did. 

"W-what?" Off questions, flabbergasted over the way things are changing so quickly. He's still looking at the stranger's face and he gets more alarmed as his anger turns into sadness. His tears streaming down without fail. 

"Why did it take you so long?" He says, voice full of sadness. Hands now in his chest, as if the words he uttered hurt him just as much as it should to Off. "You could've met her if only you're a bit early." He whispers when Off sits beside him to console him. 

At first, the boy wants to move away but Off is determined to help him. He didn't know what he did but he feels a deep sadness inside him. Like he just missed something he hadn't had yet. He ignores the way the boy's body feels snug in his when he pulls him in for a hug. 

"It's going to be okay." He tells him. Off can feel the stranger's tears in his neck but he didn't mind. "I'm here now. I won't leave again." He finds himself saying. 

He lost track of how long they sat there hugging. But the boy stopped crying eventually and for it, Off is thankful.

When he pulls away, he takes a look on the other's face and unconsciously reaches out to wipe the tracks of crying left. The boy responded by closing his eyes, almost like he's restraining himself from doing something. 

Off smiles when he opens his eyes again. His expression much clearer now. 

"Okay now?" He asks him. 

"Y-yeah." His voice breaks and Off chuckles lightheartedly at him. "I'm okay. I'm okay." He tries again although it sounds like he's saying it to himself. 

"Thank you." Their eyes meet for the first time today and the boy smiles wholeheartedly. Off's breath is taken away and the dimming lights around them start shining brightly. He smiles back at the stranger. 

***

A loud sound echoes to the room. 

Off wakes up feeling discomfort in his whole body. Especially in his head — a pounding sensation that he only associates at one thing, hangovers. When he looks around, the first thing he realizes is that he's not in his house. The second thing is, he fell on the floor which explains the pain in his side. 

"Shit!" He exclaims loud enough that the man in the bed wakes up. "What time is it?" He asks a very disoriented Tay, who's probably more clueless than him. 

"Huh?"

"I'm late for work." He tells him, still not moving from the floor. The panic set on early in his brain than in his physical body. 

"It's a holiday. We don't have work." Another voice pipes in. Now it came from beside Off, on the floor. "Sleep more." Says a shirtless Arm. Obviously annoyed at loud he is. Arm kept on patting his arm like he's putting a baby to sleep but it's so forceful that Off is sure that his friend is smacking him. 

_ Great _ . They met up again. Lose track of their alcohol intake and crashed at Tay's house. Again. 

Off sighs as he stares at the ceiling and contemplates his decisions. He's about to fall asleep again when a memory flashes in his mind. 

_ The boy.  _

Next to him, Arm unconsciously cuddles up to him and Off groans. The boy is probably a product of his drunken mind. He's just a dream. It's just too memorable that he ends up remembering everything. 

_ He's not real.  _

Off untangles Arm's hold in him eventually and pats the other bodies to find his phone. He takes a picture of Arm's open mouth snoring and New's death grip on Tay's antique vase for blackmail purposes before leaving. Who knows , maybe it'll benefit him in the future. 

For a bit, Off contemplates if he should go to the park just to make sure but the pain in his head won the crisis. He spends his holiday nursing his hangover, mind already on the work he has to do the next day. He ultimately forgets about his dream and the crying boy on the bench. 

***

Off didn't remember anything about the dream until the boy suddenly appeared again. This time, they're on a crowded amusement park. 

Even from afar, Off immediately knows that it's him. 

"Hey!" The stranger happily greets him the second he notices him. Similar to his first dream, the boy is sitting on a bench. The only difference is that he's not crying now. From the looks of it, he's gleeful as he takes in the dancing lights of the place appreciatively. 

Off stares at him like an idiot, wondering if this is some trick and he's being played. The boy welcomed him as if he's been waiting for him to appear again. 

"I've been waiting for you in months!" He announces. Almost like he knows what Off's thinking about. 

"Wait," he tells him even though the boy remains seated. "This is a dream, right?" He asks for confirmation. 

The stranger shrugs. "I'm not sure." He says. "But even if this is indeed a dream, I'm still glad to see you again!"

"Do I know you?"

"No. I don't think so. I don't know you either."

"Then, what's your name?"

"I'm Gun."

"My name's Off."

****

Spending some time with a stranger is better than he thought. Off is ready for the awkwardness the moment Gun asked him to stroll at the amusement park with him. After what felt like hours being with him, they seem to get along well. Like they've known each other their whole life. 

"This is only the second time we've seen each other." He says out loud while they're riding the ferris wheel. They're not on the top yet but Gun is already preoccupied with the view. 

"Yeah." The other replies half-heartedly. 

"Do you think, there's a reason why we keep on meeting like this?" Off asks, his eyes following Gun's line of sight. 

"Of course!" Gun replies a little too joyous. "I've prayed for you."

"You did?" He comments incredulously, not buying the younger's playful answer. 

"I did though." He says quieter now. Gun looks at him then. The light outside still reflecting in his eyes and Off thinks that it's still as pretty as the view outside. "I prayed for you over and over. My Nana told me that sometimes, if you deserve it, you get what you wish for. It took me years but you appeared eventually."

Gun declared it in the utmost confidence and Off thinks, maybe he's right. He hadn't done anything for any of this to happen. Perhaps it's all Gun's doing.  _ Maybe, Gun created this magic. _

"I'm glad we found each other then." He tells him. The answering smile in Gun's face is full of wonder and faith. This time, Off is sure that Gun is capable of anything. 

Off sees Gun in his dreams continuously after. Even if it takes months for him to appear, Off has his absolute belief in him that they'll meet again. He had never liked being breathless before but he doesn't mind if it means he's dying of laughter on one of Gun's countless stories or just the mere sight of him. 

He isn't sure what this means yet but all he knows is that he's looking forward to all of his dreams just to have a glimpse of the younger. 

****

Off had been working for a year when he first saw Gun in his dream. One of the things they always talk about whenever they see each other again is his aim to be promoted in the following years. That's why when he appeared in Off's dream the same night Off failed to get the promotion, he doesn't know what to say to the boy. 

"We meet ag—" despite the consistency of their dreams aligning, Gun is always delightful and surprised whenever it happens. The younger is about to greet him happily as usual when he sees the look in Off's face. 

Instead of saying anything, he sits beside him instead and holds his hand silently. Gun didn't attempt to say anything until Off sighs and lays his head on his shoulder. 

"You didn't get it?" Trust Gun to keep track of time. It's been three years but he still gets it right. 

"No." He replies shortly. 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's fine. I just need to process it." He reassures him, not wanting him to worry too much. Even if he doesn't say anything, Off knows that Gun thinks about him when he's awake just as much as he does. 

Gun squeezes his hand, his own way of saying that he's right there with him. The disappointment is still heavy on his chest but he feels a bit better having Gun with him. 

"Let's move a bit." The younger says a few moments after. Off lets him guide him until he finds himself with his head laying on Gun's lap. In his position, all he sees is Gun's face and the stars in the sky. It's such a fitting combination.

In their dreams, they had visited different places. Some are familiar and some are not. Still, the majority of it happens in the same spot they met the first time. Every time Off sees the bench on the park, regardless if it's a dream or not, he can't help but expect to see Gun in there as always. 

"Maybe, it's not meant for me this time." Off shares. His eyes closing with the way Gun's fingers go over his hair. 

"Why do you think so?" He asks carefully. 

"I'm not exactly the best among the candidates. I can't see any reason why they won't pick the guy that got the promotion."

"That doesn't invalidate what you feel though."

"I know." Off holds Gun's free hand and plays with it. He's feeling more calm now, the rationality slowly fills his brain. "I think I just need to be better."

"I'm still proud of you." 

"Really?"

"Yeah! I think you're the best!"

Off laughs at him. "Stop lying, kid. That wouldn't make me feel better."

"But it made you laugh," Gun argues. To that, Off has no protest. 

"Look at this." Gun opens his palm and shows Off what seems like a star-shaped origami. It's small — only a bit bigger than his fingernail. 

"My mom taught me how to do this." He explains, free hand still softly caressing Off's hair. "She said that this is a lucky star. It can grant wishes." Gun takes Off's hand and places the star in it. 

"I think you supposed to have 100 stars to make a wish. Giving a certain number of stars has a meaning but I forgot what it is." He comments. Gun thinks for a while before answering. 

"But for me, each star I made represents a wish. I make the rules." 

"Okay. If you say you." Off teases him, making the other smack him in the chest. 

"This wish is for you," Gun says before leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

The next time Off opens his eyes, he's back at his room. The feeling of Gun's lips lingers in him and a smile effortlessly takes over his face. When he opens his hands, the star is still there. Gun's crafted wish only for him.

****

"He's your soulmate!" Tay says to him the first time he tells them about Gun. 

"Where did that came from?" He's sceptical. A part of him is convinced of that theory but is there any basis to it?

"My grandma used to tell us that most people meet their soulmates in their dreams. But only a few remember when they wake up." Arm joins the conversation. He looks amused by Off's story. 

"Have you ever asked him his whereabouts?" 

"No?"

"Idiot! You should've." New exclaims sounding more invested than the other two. 

"We have other things to talk about other than our waking life." Off defends himself even though deep inside, he's questioning himself too.  _ Why haven't they tried finding each other? _

"Really?" New sarcastically replies. He earns a glare from Off. 

"But if we're soulmates, then fate's supposed to bring us together eventually, right?"

"How are you sure?"

He isn't. But it doesn't hurt to believe. 

***

The last time he sees Gun is on their unofficial fifth anniversary of meeting. He didn't remember it but Gun prepared a cookie for him. It wasn't the best thing he tasted but he appreciates the boy's effort. 

"How did you remember?" He asks him in between bites of the cookie. 

Instead of answering, Gun points out the tiny scribble at the side of the bench. It says 071915. 

"I went here to write that down the next day after we met. I'm afraid I'll forget and I want to commemorate it so I tried hard to find this. Cool, right?" The younger's finger traces the handwriting silently, his mind feeling the nostalgia. 

Off stares at him until he had processed the information. 

"You went here the next day?" Gun nods at him and the laughter automatically bubbles at his throat. All this time, they could've met if only Off decided to go here that day instead of sleeping. He can't believe how unlucky they are. 

"Why?" The other is confused. 

"I almost went here too. That day."

"But you didn't. Maybe we're not meant to meet that day." Gun reasons. He doesn't know if Gun's comforting him or himself but he nods along to his perception. 

"Do you think we'll ever meet in real life?" He asks when the other completely fell silent. Suddenly, the atmosphere feels heavy. They should celebrate but the revelations disabled them to do so. 

"I don't know." Gun looks away. "The day we first met, that's my grandmother's burial. If you're a bit early — if we're a bit early, you could've seen her."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine. Even before she passed away, she always reassures me that someday I'll meet you in my dreams. I just wanted you to meet her."

Off is about to speak when Gun continued to talk. "But she never told me if there's a possibility of real life for us. No assurances or anything."

"There is." All this time, Gun had always been the believer. The one who's certain that things will go well in time. Off wants to be that person for Gun when he can't. 

"How are you sure?" The query echoes in Off's mind and he remembers New's similar question. Only tonight, he has an answer to it. 

"Because I believe in it. All of this happened because you believed in us enough to meet. My faith tells me that this," he gestures to the two of them, "Are beyond dreams. We'll see each other back in reality. No matter how long it takes."

"Promise?" Gun is sobbing, the same way he is the first time he saw him here. He raises his pinky finger in offering and takes Gun's. "I promise."

****

Off hadn't seen Gun since then. At first, he convinces himself that it's like the old days where the younger only appears at least once between three months. Off doesn't know if there's some sort of timing whenever they appear at each other's dreams but he likes to think that fate brings them together when they need the most. Still, when six months passed and there's no sign of him in any of his dreams, Off can't help but feel worried. 

_ Just where are you, Gun? _

There are days where he feels like waiting for the other is a hopeless case but he tries to picture how hopeful Gun looked like when he promised him the last time. All doubts disappear whenever he thinks of him. Despite not seeing Gun for a long time, he feels like he's out there. He just needs to look better. 

"What if he's dead? Maybe Gun is a spirit visiting Off from the other world." Tay drunkenly suggests one time. He's about to say more absurd theories but New immediately shushes him. Arm only refills Off's glass with more beer, pitying his friend. 

With Gun nowhere in sight, Off's mind had been filled with possibilities. What if's that only Gun's presence can answer. He doesn't want to think about the worse things. He's sure that he'll see him again someday. 

Almost every night, Off will go to the park at the plaza to walk. He didn't mind the strangers lurking around. He might as well be one of them considering how often he's in the place. He usually sits at their bench and waits and waits until he can. Before he goes to bed, he prays to dream of Gun again. Anything just to have him back with him. 

***

"Want me to accompany you?" Arm offers when Off leaves early again. They don't hang out often because of work but he always departs early that his friends already know what he's up to. 

"It's fine. I'll just walk by for a bit. I won't stay there."

"Are you sure? You never know maybe I'm your lucky charm!" Off rolls his eyes at Arm's comment. But it does make sense. Perhaps he needs a lucky charm. 

The bench is still empty when he arrived. At Off's palm is the origami lucky star that Gun gave him. He ends up not using the wish Gun reserved for him and thought it's a good idea to wish to find him. 

Yet it seems like it doesn't work. Off stares at it sullenly as he sits on the bench. It feels lonely staying there without his usual company. If only Gun magically appears in front of him. That'll be a dream come true. 

He continues to look at the lucky star. Memorizing the crease and folds. Each represents a fond memory he has of the younger. He's too absorb reminiscing the past when a pair of feet appear at the pavement. A person is standing in front of him. 

Off wills himself to not expect before looking up. 

"It took me long. But I'm not late am I?" Gun asks. The involuntary cry that he lets out is foreign to his ears but the younger's hearty laugh instantly drowns it out. 

Gun reaches for his face and tenderly wipes the tears that escaped his eyes. Off can't believe that he's the one crying in this bench this time. 

"You just came at the right time." He answers before enveloping him in a tight hug. 

It may take a while but dreams really do come true. Off's glad that Gun taught him this.

**Author's Note:**

> giving one lucky star actually has a meaning lol
> 
> [stream dreamin'](https://open.spotify.com/track/55Uatmasb5TIwtEUoW7lTm?si=-ocfLgoITtW3OLEU4n8yNw)


End file.
